Percabeth and Thalia's tree
by Percabethfan98
Summary: Can they save camp before it's too late? I promise Percabeth comes in in like the 5th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(Please Leave Comments I Want To Write Better Stories.)

"So," urged Annabeth, "are we going to find a monster to kill or not?" "I don't know we probably shouldn't." I replied. "C'mon, we'll only look just outside the crest. Please?" I sighed, "Fine," then I whispered, "Wise Girl." Annabeth grinned, "Yay! It's been so long since I fought a monster." I chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." "Seaweed Brain!" With that we left the pier and headed toward Thalia's tree.

"Ugh, there's nothing out here," I complained "why didn't you just go by yourself?" "'Cuz," she began "it's no fun by yourself; I wouldn't have fun without you." She blushed realizing that could have been misinterpreted. I pretended I didn't notice. "I uh… I have to… be right back." And Annabeth scurried away. I figured she either had to go to the bathroom or she didn't want me to see her blush. I waited a few moments for her to come back. I sighed, "Where is she?" finally I heard foot steps. "Annabeth, what took you so long?" but when she came into focus what I saw was definitely not Annabeth. No, what I saw was not a fifteen year old girl but a seven foot high sky scraper of a creature. This thing was scaly and thin, and I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. The monster didn't seem to notice me; its eyes were fixed on something behind me, but when I uncapped Riptide the glow of the celestial bronze caught its attention. The monster grumbled at me like I was in his way, and soon enough it had thrown me aside against one huge tree. I groaned with pain as I hit the ground with a thud. The monster looked at me as if it was guessing whether or not I would get up again, it decided I wouldn't and stomped over to Thalia's tree. I watched, confused as it simply plucked on needle and proceeded to turn thumped away not paying me any mind.

Of course a minute after the beast leaves Annabeth walks in and nearly shrieks, "What happened to you?!" I almost shrugged but it hurt too much, "A monster came here, hit me, pulled a needle off Thalia's tree and left." "What?" Annabeth asked though I could tell I wouldn't have to answer because I was going to be attacked with more questions. "What did the monster look like? Why didn't it kill you? Why didn't _you _kill _it_? Did it try to poison Thalia's tree? How di…" "Annabeth," I began, "breathe, and please one at a time." She sighed "Are you okay?" "Let me see." I said and tried to stand with almost no result. "No. Next question." Annabeth came over. "Percy, where are you hurt?" she asked. "Um, let's go with everywhere." Again she sighed. "I'll be back with Chiron and some ambrosia. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" I said I'd be okay and she got up and left though she almost looked reluctant. "Don't die while I'm gone." She said but there wasn't much humor in her voice. "I'll try not to." I replied. "Ugh, Seaweed Brain." And with that she left. I wondered why the monster only took a single needle from the tree but I didn't think about that too much because I started to think about last time Thalia's tree was hurt and the camp was almost over run by monsters. I shuddered and decided to try and forget that possibility.

(Author's Note: I promise I'll make more soon, I didn't have time tonight.)


	2. The dream the missing piece

(Here's more I hope you like it, leave more comments please)

Annabeth came sprinting through the forest with Chiron holding a Ziploc baggie of ambrosia. "Oh good, you're still here." Annabeth said. "Like I could move." I mumbled. "Now, what exactly happened?" Chiron asked. I took a deep breath and told him all I new. Chiron didn't seem the least bit upset and nervous. He only nodded and sighed, "Annabeth, can you take care of Percy, I think I better look into a few things." Annabeth replied "Um… I guess." She seemed to be constantly replaying my story in her head. "Alright, I'll be in my office if you need anything." With that Chiron trotted away.

"Gees, that monster hit you hard" Annabeth said. "Yeah, could I have the ambrosia?" I said while moving my limbs to see if they worked. She handed me the baggie of ambrosia, I bit the corner off a square and instantly started to feel better. Then I tried to stand, with a little help from Annabeth I was on my feet. "I think I'll go back to my cabin and think." I muttered, still confused by the fact that for once a monster didn't try to kill me. "Need any help?" she asked. "I'll be fine." I hoped out loud. I took one shaky step and sighed in relief that I could walk. "I'll see you around." I said over my shoulder to Annabeth, she mumbled something I didn't catch but I continued to my cabin trying not to move any muscles that might hurt.

Once I was sitting on my bunk I thought. _Why in the world would a monster ignore me when I was down? What could a seven foot tall scaly, bearish thing do with one pine needle? _I lied down and rested my aching body. I decided tomorrow Annabeth and I would get ourselves a quest to figure this all out. I took another piece of ambrosia out of the baggie and let my body fall asleep though my mind still buzzed with questions.

I dreamt that I was standing alone in a forest with trees so thick that no light at all could get through, though somehow I knew it was day. I could feel an aura of magic coming from these trees. For a moment nothing made sense then I heard a noise. I instantly new the sound was Kronos talking yet I couldn't understand what he said. For a second I almost everything made sense, I almost understood, just one piece left to the puzzle that was my dream, but of course at that moment I woke up in cold sweat.

That morning my dream bothered me a lot. I could tell that it was something important. Just one vital piece of information and I had it! I decided to not ask for a quest today, I wanted to understand my dream before I did anything I might regret, which really wasn't like me, I never thought before I acted. I went through the day only leaving my cabin when I had to. I thought as much as possible; I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had this problem to think about. I went through the whole day not speaking to anyone, or if I did I did so without thinking about it.

That night I wished I would fall asleep, if I did there was a chance I would have another dream. The problem was I couldn't sleep with my mind all clogged up with worry and thoughts. I knew if I told Chiron or Annabeth about my dream I'd sleep or they could have a guess to what was going on but I felt obliged to figure this out. So two nights in a row I lied in my bunk with my eyes open staring at the "fish pony" mobile my half- brother Tyson had made.

(Again, I promise I'll write more, leave comments!)


	3. Everyone knows something I don't

(Please leave comments)

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

________________________________________________________________________

After so many nights of lying awake I finally slept. It was a dreamless, restless sleep but at least I could think clearly again.

I was able to consider possibilities, but of course I came up empty handed. This was getting out of hand, I couldn't do anything anymore.

I finally decided to tell Annabeth about my dream and the more I thought about it the more I realized that I was dumb for not telling her before. What was the worst she could say?

The next day I found Annabeth at archery practice. When she saw me she said "Percy! Where have you been all week?! It was like you were kidnapped!"

"Uh… yeah, can I talk to you?" I said ignoring her questions.

"Sure." she said and she broke away from her group.

"I… uh… I had a dream." I said stupidly.

"And…?" She coaxed.

So, I told her my dream with as much detail as I could remember. "Any ideas?" I asked, hoping she could think up something.

"Uh… I'm gonna have to say no." She replied. I sighed; this probably bothered me more than it should.

"Does the dream sound like anything I should be worried about to you?" I asked her.

"Err… I'll be right back." She said. "Annabeth?" I called, but she had already started toward the big house.

"Does everyone know something I don't?" I nearly shouted, ignoring the Athena campers staring at me. I stood there awkwardly for a minute, wondering what I should do.

I decided to go and wait outside the Athena cabin for Annabeth, she'd have to come there soon and I wanted to know what was going on.

When I got to the cabins I sat down right outside of Annabeth's not caring how strange it looked.

After about seven or eight minutes I saw Annabeth jogging towards the U of cabins. I tried to make it look like I had just recently been passing by, not wasting time sitting here.

I obviously had done a poor job because when Annabeth got here she said, "Percy, what have you been doing here?"

"Uh…." I said smartly, hoping I wouldn't have to give a real answer. I lucked out.

"I was just talking to Chiron." She said looking almost nervous.

"Okay." I said hoping should would elaborate. "About what?" I urged when she didn't.

"Um… some stuff." She replied anxiously.

"Ah, stuff. Interesting." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, so how was your day?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Why did run off when I told you about my dream?" I ignored her question.

"No reason just had to go do stuff things." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, again with the stuff." I said and walked to the lake, I needed to think some more, though that hardly did me any good ever.

_Maybe I could ask Chiron what was going on. Nah, he would probably keep this from too. I wonder if it's a prophecy no one is aloud to tell me about. Ugh, my life bites._

I sat there and let my ADHD take over my thoughts for while until I decided I couldn't sit here and do nothing, obviously something was seriously wrong.

If none of the campers could tell me what was up I'd have to consult the oracle my self. I shuddered slightly at the thought. As much as I wanted to put his off I knew I couldn't procrastinate, the chances I would have to do this could be numbered.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update (if anyone is even reading) my computer broke and I had to retype this after it was fixed. I'll make some more soon.**


	4. The Prophacy

(Please review, I'm desperate for ideas. Also have mercy on me for my bad prophecy.)

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan, not me**

I slumped down on my bunk, I knew I was going to see the Oracle tonight and she really freaked me out.

Oh well, it's better than sitting here wondering what everyone wasn't telling me, or how many people knew or what I was going to risk my life doing this time.

I thought about whether what I was doing was right, Chiron had told me it was dangerous to know too much about your future.

_I don't care I thought if they are keeping something from me that concerns me I have a right to know._

Yes, but still if I hear something that scares me I might be in trouble.

_So, it's your life and you- why am I arguing with myself?_

Okay, deep breaths, the plan is simple you go eat dinner, you go to your cabin, you sneak out and get to the big house attic, and you figure out what's up, simple enough.

I collected myself best I could and dragged myself to the dining pavilion, this isn't event the worst part of the plan and I'm already reluctant to do so.

I got in the line for food and looked around at this place, wondering if I'd ever see it the same way after I got my prophecy, or what about my friends would I look at them and ever be able to think of them the way I do now?

I noticed I hadn't moved for a moment so people behind me were grumbling and pushing past me.

"Sorry I muttered to the handful of people that were still there.

I got a very small portion of food knowing that with my bad appetite most of it would be going into the huge bronze brazier as an offering to Poseidon asking to make me braver.

I took my food and sat down and stared blankly ahead until I saw everyone heading up to the large fire.

I got up dumped my food, plate and all, into the brazier hoping no one would miss that plate, and left the pavilion without another thought.

I pushed my self to my cabin wishing dinner hadn't gone so fast. I realized, while sitting on my bunk that I wasn't so afraid of the Oracle as I was of hearing something that I'd regret.

"So why am I doing this?" I asked myself aloud. _ Oh yeah, _I thought,_ because no one will tell me anything._

I stared out my window at the tide, **(A/N If Percy's cabin isn't facing the ocean big deal.)** when it changed to high tide I decided everyone would be asleep and I'd have to go the talking mummified hippie.

I needed to use every once of will power I had to get myself out of my cabin and into the Big House.

I crept as silently as I could through the hallways until I reached the hatch that I had to pull down to reach the attic.

This was the part that I was afraid of, if I jerked it down there no doubt would be a huge WUMP. But if I slowly pulled the ladder down it would squeak.

I decided squeaking was the way to go. I gently tugged on the handle and failed in hushing at every noise.

I sighed in relief when that was over, but I still needed to get the worst part done with.

When I got in the attic I nearly ran back down the stairs, I don't know if the lack of sunlight pouring in through the window made it scarier, but I wanted to leave.

I approached the Oracle, and a raspy voice in my head said, _Ask what you desire to know._

I swallowed hardly and said "What is it that everyone is forbidden to tell me?"

Then I heard the raspy voice in my head speak again,

_You'll find that more than one stands tall,_

_You actions decide what remains what falls._

_Will you trust them or will you turn away,_

_You'll find the love that's here to stay._

_The worst to come you'll have to face,_

_But as you fight love will find its place._

**A/N Sorry about the not so good prophecy, it's hard to make those! But thank you to my BFF for helping me write it, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have anything at all written! Thanks, you know who you are!**

~Percabethfan98


End file.
